The Perfect Moment
by anamaric17
Summary: More time spent with my favorite girls on True Blood Pamela and Tara...Mature!


Tara rolled over on her stomach the moans drawn out of her longer and deeper than the last time. She was covered in her own sweat and although her heart no longer beat, it felt like it was pounding in her chest. She couldn't see in the dark blindfold over her brown eyes, but that didn't stop the baby vampire from trying to as she turned her head.

"Stay still or I'll command you to." The sultry voice coming from over top her sending a shudder down her back, and her fangs which were already extended ached. Pamela's soft skin was on top of her own and Tara felt her maker's hands coming around and touching her breast as the older vampire laid completely on top of her.

"Are the handcuffs necessary?" Tara whispered as Pam's lips connected with her left shoulder blade and those milky hands pinched her nipples. She was wet, and soaking into the sheets of their bed but Pam wouldn't stop. They had been at it for hours and Pam was still trying to fuck her senseless. Tara groaned as the blonde laughed before biting until Tara was bleeding, the skin broken and instantly healing on her back, but the blood poured down until it reached her ass.

"Pam, please." She said wiggling under her maker. She wanted Pam to just take her already but the older woman was toying with her and letting her sadistic side take over. She knew when she started a sexual relationship with her maker that Pam had a wicked side but she didn't think it would mean she would be tied to a bed for the majority of the night being fucked repeatedly. At first she had problems with it, breaking out in to blood tears thinking of the last time someone tied her up and Franklin's crazy face would swim into view but that was all worked out between Pam and her. Pamela knew how much she could take and when to stop but they had been apart for months now and apparently the blonde was in need of some serious make up sex.

"You taste so good Tara. So delicious." Pam said her tongue lapping up the blood and Tara gasped not needing it and opened her legs wider. Pam vamp sped and flipped her over and before Tara knew it, the blindfold was gone. She was staring into her lover's blue eyes and it made her smile.

"Why do you tease so much Pam?"

"Because if I didn't I wouldn't be me." Pam said and grinned before her head descended and they were kissing. Tara tilted her head keeping their lips locked and letting her maker's tongue invade her mouth and find its way down her throat. Pam was a hell of a kisser and Tara was drowning in her taste before the blonde pulled away and tailed that tongue lower taking her time at each breast.

"Don't bite this time please." Tara said looking down the best she could and watching, eyes glazed over, fangs piercing her bottom lip. Pam rolled her eyes and took her progeny's right nipple in her mouth sucking hard enough that if Tara had been human she would have bruised. She switched to the left soon after and Tara exploded into orgasm not sure if it was the sucking or the way Pam grazed her fangs over her breast that did it.

"Mmmm and your come smells great too...so spicy." Pam whispered as a finger played by Tara's hip not quite reaching her hot center knowing her child needed her there more than anything. Tara felt a frustrated growl leave her throat because this had been going on for the better part of an hour and Pam with all that damn self control was merciless sometimes.

"Just take me...please Pam." Tara whispered moving her hips suggestively and Pam leaned down kissing first one knee and then the other before she was fully on top of Tara. The baby vampire almost came again just from the closeness and the fact that Pam was nibbling on her neck whispering in Swedish to her. Tara still only knew a few phrases in the language but she knew enough to know Pam only spoke it without Eric around when she was feeling completely and utterly enamored with her progeny.

"Tara." She said and let a finger find its way home nestled inside Tara making the young vampire cry out and arch her back. She wiggled her hands wanting to get loose and touch her maker. Pam kissed her again as she added a second and then a third finger pushing and pulling out slowly, building up Tara's next orgasm.

"Mmmm. Pamela please! Please let me loose." Tara said as she shut her eyes and bucked upwards not sure if she was trying to open herself up more for the older vampire or if she was trying to lift her legs high enough that she could capture her around the waist.

"Tell me what you want beautiful." Pam said sucking on Tara's neck and biting a bit but not breaking the skin. Tara broke out in more sweat as Pam's fingers moved deeper and faster and her white palm pressed on that special bundle of nerves right below the mound.

"Come with me Pam. Come with me." Tara whimpered lifting a leg and Pam nodded her head taking her fingers out and licking them clean. Tara's brown eyes glowed liking the way Pam savored her taste. No man had ever quite showed that much interest in the way she tasted but Pam closed her eyes, taking her time and making sure she got the last wet, slippery bit. Her maker not only liked the way she tasted, she craved it.

"You make me crazy. You make me want to just stay in this bed until I meet the true death." Pam said as she positioned her legs so that their sex came in contact. Tara jumped not expecting her sincere words or the very heat coming off of Pam's center. The blonde was soaked through and as she started to slide her pussy against Tara's the heat and friction was almost painfully good.

There were no more words as the two women, vampire maker and child, blonde and brunette, moved together. Tara broke from her handcuffs and the distant sound of wood splintering didn't damper the moment. They stared at each other, Tara holding her maker around the waist as Pam laid her head on her shoulder and started to moan. The older woman moved a fraction more to the right and now their clits were in perfect contact making Tara scream out and hold on with her fangs buried in Pam's shoulder.

"Bite me...bite me Tara. Oh my sweet Tara!" Pam said, her british accent showing as now she was no longer holding back and Tara loved when she got like this. It was rare and it was perfectly just Pamela. Her Pamela.

She followed the command moving her lips slowing upward until she was at Pam's neck and tilting it a little to get the angle right. As her fangs buried deep in her maker's neck and the blood, cold and so very unlike True Blood or human, came rushing forward she sucked hard. They moved at vamp speed racing both time and eternity to the very height of pleasure. Pam rocked hard against her, making these high pitched moans that Tara knew could turn into a scream any minute. It was the most feminent thing her maker did and although she knew Pam was a bit ashamed of the noises she made, Tara felt special knowing she made them for her.

Tara pulled back not wanting to drain Pam especially since they hadn't eaten all night, being too busy giving each other pleasure, and then she kissed Pam letting her tongue plunge into the blonde's mouth and Pam went stiff immediately, and Tara felt her maker's come hot and sticky slide down and inside her own pussy before she too came once more.

They collapsed still in each other's embrace and tried to let their bodies calm down. Pam look up at her through hooded eyes and smiled as one of her lily white fingers wiped her own blood from Tara's mouth. Tara exhaled not needing it and flexing her upper body trying to get closer to her maker.

"Damn that was good. Excellent really." Tara whispered and Pam blushed laughing into her shoulder.

'You are excellent." Pam said and they kissed for a while. The room was hot and although she was hungry Tara refused to move or untangle their limbs. She missed her more than anything and now Pam was willing to spend the night together without interruption. She wiped the sweat from her maker's forehead and placed a soft kiss there before playing in Pam's hair.

'I can't believe you're really mine Pam. I don't think I'll ever get use to it."

"Why? I believe you're mine." Pam said kissing Tara's palm before the younger vampire's hand could disappear again in her thick mane of blonde curls. Tara smiled bringing a few strands to her lips and kissing them in return.

"I know and I am. It's just-I dunno someone as special as you deserves the best person in the world loving you and sometimes I wonder if I'm good enough." Tara said not wanting to get too serious but she really did have her doubts. Pam was everything to her and the reason the moon rose at night. Nothing mattered but her to Tara.

"You shouldn't say that Tara. I know I might not always show it but you make me feel amazing and I don't just mean in bed. You are my world...you are the reason life matters to me." Pam said running a hand down Tara's cheek and Tara felt herself tearing up so she blinked and cleared her throat.

"Ain't it funny. Before you I was ready to die and now that I am undead I would do anything to stay alive for you."

"You aren't alone in that my dear. I would do the same for you." Pam said kissing her once more. They laid there, fingers entwined and bodies still as close as possible just whispering about how much love they shared for each other.

"I wish we could stay here in this moment forever." Tara said inhaling Pam's scent as she kissed the side of her neck where her fangs had been...there was no mark there what so ever. Pam nodded making an appreciative sound at the way her progeny made her feel.

"Me too...but maybe we should get a fangbanger in here before the night is over. I don't want you completely drained when you arise tomorrow night." Pam said as she licked the shell of Tara's ear.

"Mmmm you keep that up and I might not care." Tara said and Pam laughed kissing her ear again.

"You want another round?"

"Yes. Yes more than anything." Tara said moaning as Pam took her time kissing from her shoulder to her chest.

"Well first you need to feed and then I'll take you again." Pam said and rung a special bell they kept beside the bed just for donors. They continued to touch and caress each other as they waited for the food to arrive. All in all it was the perfect moment.


End file.
